Egao
by Ryoko Lamperouge
Summary: Un pequeño songfinc de un momento en las vacaciones de los pilotos. Luego de unos meses separados los cinco por diferentes misiones y estilos de vida, llega el momento de volver a verse los rostros. 02x01


_**Egao**_

"_**Un pequeño song-finc de un momento en las vacaciones de los pilotos. Luego de unos meses separados los cinco por diferentes misiones y estilos de vida, llega el momento de volver a verse los rostros. 02x01."**_

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, esta historia es sin fines lucrativos sino tan solo de aficionados para aficionados.

Éste FanFinc tiene contexto shonen-ai, si eres intolerante y/o crees que no estas apto a leerlo, esta bajo tu decisión; yo te advertí xD Parejas: 01x02; pequeña insinuación de 03x04

**_Advertencias:_** Ninguna, es para ABSOLUTAMENTE todo público, excepto los que no aguantan siquiera un beso entre hombres XD

_**POV 01 **_

**_Comillas:_** ' '

**_Diálogos:_** - -

**_Capítulo 1 ---- _**

_**Canción: Field of View - Dan Dan Kokoro Hikarepeku (Dragon Ball GT - op 1 & end 5)**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoy me desperté con una sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo, pero simplemente la anulé volviendo a mostrarme tan serio como todos están acostumbrados a verme, yo también me he acostumbrado a que piensen de mi cosas como 'es muy frío' a tal punto que me da igual. No me interesa lo que los demás piensen.

Son las 10:37 AM.

Luego de bañarme con agua bastante fresca me visto con un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa de jean clara a medio abotonar. No tengo ganas de ver al mundo hoy, sólo bajaré a desayunar algo y volveré a subir para trabajar con mi laptop... a menos que a Duo se le ocurra arrastrarme al centro comercial, como hace tres días.

Sin querer sonreí.

'_Poco a poco mi corazón es hechizado _

Con esa deslumbrante sonrisa 

_Vamos a alejarnos de esta infinita oscuridad, sostén mi mano...'_

Ése jovenzuelo sólo nos trae problemas a los demás, pero como estamos de vacaciones y en el sorteo tocó mi casa para que nos quedáramos, no me queda más remedio que soportarlo. 02 es demasiado escandaloso, al por demás chismoso, increíblemente charlatán... a veces me saca de mis casillas, invade demasiado mi espacio privado y eso lo tolero hasta cierto punto.

Pero basta de pensar en él.

Ahora bajo las escaleras de manera pausada, mi vista clavada en el suelo por el que avanzo y mis manos en los bolsillos. Las tengo relativamente frías y húmedas, no sé porque si frío no tengo. Levanto mi vista frunciendo el ceño para mostrarme de mi típico humor y allí en la sala me encuentro con Trowa leyendo un libro. Me importa muy poco lo que esté haciendo, pero lo observo unos instantes descifrando su estado de ánimo. Está como siempre, eso quiere decir que pronto entablará conversación con 04 y no hará falta preocuparse por ellos.

Continúo mi camino sin mirar a nadie más en dirección a la cocina, donde pienso prepararme un sándwich y un café. Apenas aparezco en el marco de la puerta no dudan en saludarme... ¿Cómo diablos le hace para darse cuenta donde estoy tan rápido?

- ¡¡Buen día Heero-chan! -saludas sonriéndome como cada mañana desde que te encuentras aquí-

- ... -y yo simplemente te asiento dirigiéndome al refrigerador-

- Como te decía Q-chan -continuas, como si te hubieras auto-interrumpido sólo para saludarme, no me extraña- es por eso que esta tarde la tengo ocupada, pero si gustas por la noche puedo...

Ya no me sirve escucharte, sé de memoria lo que viene luego de un monólogo tuyo. Te ríes tal cual lo predije y luego Quatre te acompaña riéndose para más tarde responder a tu comentario. Todavía recuerdo nuestro reencuentro después esos meses separados los cinco.

Estabas pasando por un momento bastante extraño de tu vida, fui yo quien te fue a buscar para hacerte recordar (A pedido de Quatre y Trowa) que en esa fecha nos tocaba pasar las vacaciones, juntos, en alguna de las casas de Quatre o en la mía como cada año.

Cuando me abriste la puerta recuerdo que lo primero que hiciste luego de mirarme un tanto sorprendido fue abrazarme transmitiéndome un sentimiento de como sí me hubieras extrañado. No supe qué hacer mas que semi corresponderte apenas con un brazo, ni yo sé por qué pero creo que me afectó pasar tantas vacaciones juntos.

Estabas llorando, lo recuerdo bien... jamás te había visto llorar hasta ese día. Y no te pregunté por qué, sólo intenté consolarte entre mis pensamientos rogando porque de algún modo leyeras lo que pensaba, no quisiera nunca volver a verte llorar, no me gustó. Luego de que te calmaste un poco te separaste un tanto extraño y me pediste disculpas secando tus ojos y volviendo a sonreír para más tarde dejarme pasar. Una sonrisa falsa, pero al menos sin lágrimas.

Luego de un largo rato en silencio (cabe mencionar, el primero que pasé a tu lado) sin que yo te preguntara algo siquiera comenzaste a contarme que no estabas bien. Me explicaste que hacia un tiempo terminaste con una pareja tuya y que te habías sentido demasiado solo hasta ese momento, que por eso te perdonara el arrebato pero no podía evitar admitir que nos había extrañado a todos.

Hubo una vez que también me sentí así. Recordé ese pequeño incidente y anulé inmediatamente el sentimiento.

'_...Ves, cuando te encontré,_

_Recordé la visión que había atesorado cuando era un niño._

_¿No bailarás conmigo?_

_Es un camino serpenteante de luz y oscuridad._

_Aún ahora, ¿estás soñando con él?._

_Hay tiempos en que se parecía, quise volver atrás pero_

_Manteniendo el amor, valor y orgullo, yo lucharé...'_

Después de eso simplemente guardaste tus cosas y viniste conmigo rumbo al puerto espacial para venirnos a mi casa, ya que Quatre había hecho el sorteo y mi casa había salido elegida para pasar estas vacaciones.

Las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, tu hablabas, Quatre respondía, Wufei se quejaba, Trowa con su mente en blanco, y yo en mi portátil. Así ha sido desde que estamos acá, y de eso hace ya un mes y medio. Creo que le contaste a Quatre lo mismo que me contaste a mí, pero seguramente con mucho más lujo de detalle, debido a que un día los escuché hablando y él estaba demasiado acongojado. Trowa también lo debe saber, por boca de Quatre ya que ellos se cuentan absolutamente todo. Y Wufei... sinceramente desconozco todo de ese sujeto.

Pero no es importante. Nada de eso es importante ahora.

Tomo el cuchillo del cajón de cubiertos comenzando a cortar el tomate para mi sándwich, pero a los pocos segundos de comenzar siento como me lo arrebatan de las manos. Nuevamente te metes en lo que no te importa ni donde no te llaman. Sonríes guiñándome un ojo y yo sólo frunzo el ceño, no necesito que me digas algo, sólo déjame terminar lo que empecé yo.

- Siéntate, yo te hago el desayuno porque no tengo nada que hacer -me empujas- además seguramente, con lo torpe que eres para la cocina, te terminarás lastimando y luego te pondrás de mal humor por ese incidente.

Me pregunto cuándo volverá mi vida a la normalidad, ¡No me dejas hacer absolutamente nada por mí mismo!... Eres metiche, charlatán, sensible, insoportable, hiperactivo, demasiado perceptivo, me conoces demasiado para mi gusto... y lo peor es que yo ni siquiera tengo que hablarte para que sepas qué me pasa. No lo soporto, insisto, me conoces demasiado.

Sólo te miro continuar con lo que yo había empezado, recargado en la barra que separa la cocina del desayunador. Estás vestido de un modo peculiar, sin joguin, sino que con un pantalón negro ajustado al cuerpo y una camisa color sangre un poco suelta, que raro que vistas de esa forma si hoy no hay nada interesante que hacer...

No sé si Quatre sigue allí sentado y tengo la ligera impresión de que si está, pero tampoco me importa. Quiero mi desayuno para volver a mi habitación y dejar de verte... quiero privacidad.

Entonces me lo pregunto ¿realmente me dejarás en paz?... ¿O una vez que suba me perseguirás alegando que estás aburrido y que nadie te presta atención?. ¿Para qué mientes si sabes que yo tampoco te presto atención?. Pasas horas hablándome de tus programas favoritos, de los planes para el fin de semana, de lo aburrido que es estar en silencio... Cuando entras lo primero que haces es sentarte en mi cama y comenzar a hablar, después de un rato te recuestas y juegas con el almohadón cuadrado que siempre tengo sobre mi cama, más tarde comienzas a dar vuelas por la habitación, revisas lo que hago en mi computadora (y nunca descifras qué es), vuelves a jugar con el almohadón, bajas por algo de comer para los dos, y vuelves a empezar desde el principio. En todo momento hablando de algo.

'_... Poco a poco mi corazón es hechizado..._

_Cualquier persona quiere, seguramente, tener eternamente en sus manos_

_Una parte de la esperanza en éste mundo._

_Aunque finges no importar a todos..._

_¡Hey yo te amo!..._

_Vamos a alejarnos de esta infinita oscuridad, sostengo tu mano...'_

Eres simplemente insoportable, desquiciante... nunca me dejas tranquilo por más que sabes que no te presto la más mínima atención y para empeorar...

- Heero-chan -... agregas ese 'chan' al final que hace sonar mi nombre como si fuera el de un niño- tu desayuno está listo, deja de divagar un rato -y sonríes un tanto gracioso mientras yo frunzo un poco más el ceño enderezándome-

Agarro mi tasa de café con una mano mientras tomo mi emparedado con la otra llevándomelo automáticamente a la boca sin poder evitarlo, tengo hambre, eso es evidente. Sin decirte nada me voy de la cocina dándome cuenta que Quatre realmente estaba en la mesa. Está sonriendo mientras me mira, no lo comprendo. Luego tu comienzas nuevamente a hablar con él...

Cuando llego a mi habitación y entro cerrando la puerta con el pie me dirijo al escritorio donde dejo la tasa de café, luego me siento frente a la laptop y la abro dándole otra mordida a mi sándwich. Debo admitirlo, todo lo que cocinas lo haces bien, mucho mejor que yo.

Así pasan los minutos, yo ya terminé de comer y mi café pronto terminara en el mismo lugar que el sándwich. Pero eso no es lo que realmente me tiene inquieto mirando la pantalla de mi computadora, sino el hecho de que todo está en silencio. Demasiado silencio.

Esto es definitivamente MUY raro y califica dentro de lo paranoico.

Sin poder aguantar más la intriga que se estaba formando en mi interior me levanto tomándome de un solo golpe todo el contenido de mi tasa, creando así, una excusa para bajar abajo y revisar la casa. Yo sé que Trowa es callado y habla con Quatre, pero Duo no vino a molestarme... y cuando no lo hace (muy rara vez) se pone a pelear con Wufei haciéndolo enojar... me extraña no haber oído nada todavía. No golpes, no gritos, no escándalos, no interrupciones...

Probablemente entraron a la casa y echaron somníferos, por eso todo está en silencio. Por las dudas agarro mi mágnum del cajón del escritorio y la escondo tras mi camisa en el cinto del pantalón. Es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Bajo las escaleras muy lentamente con la tasa en mi mano, lo primero que diviso es a Trowa hablando con Quatre... entonces no hay ningún intruso en la casa. Al llegar abajo ellos me miran y vuelven a su conversación, yo únicamente sigo de largo hasta la cocina observando absolutamente todo mi entorno. Wufei está recostado en el otro sofá leyendo un libro de chino mandarín.

Al entrar en la cocina todo esta vacío y en orden, dejo mi tasa en el fregadero y vuelvo sobre mis pasos. Es como estar en otra dimensión, hay demasiada paz, hay algo que está haciendo falta aquí. Todo está en perfecto orden, en perfecto silencio.

Aquí hay algo muy mal.

- ¿Dónde está Duo? -pregunté sin darme cuenta una vez en la sala-

Todas las miradas giraron a mirarme provocando que como acción automática frunciera el ceño gélidamente. Wufei alzó una ceja, Quatre contuvo la risa.

- Salió, tenía que terminar algo inconcluso. -respondió Trowa sin mirarme ya-

Aún no me creo lo que acabo de escuchar... ¿Duo salió?. ¿Sin decirme nada?. ¿Sin interrumpirme y arrastrarme con él para que lo acompañara?. ¿Sin gritar un 'HEERO VOY A DAR UNA VUELTA ¿¿¡¡QUERÉS ALGO?'?. Esto lo debo anotar en la agenda, no sucede a diario. ¿Adónde habrá ido?. ¿Y solo?... eso es demasiado sospechoso, espero no nos esté metiendo en otro problema.

Subo las escaleras sin mas, de nuevo con mis manos en los bolsillos, ahora de nuevo las tengo húmedas y frías. Cuando llego a mi habitación, tras cerrar la puerta, me dirijo a mi cama recostándome en ella y tomando el almohadón que tu siempre tomas para divertirte.

Estoy así un buen rato.

Giro mi cabeza un tanto entumecida rumbo al reloj de la mesita de noche, las 14:30 PM. No puedo creer que pase aquí tantas horas sin moverme, y todo sigue tal cual, ni un sonido. No estoy tranquilo, definitivamente hay algo que me tiene fastidiado y minuto a minuto me molesta más.

- Es el colmo -susurró poniéndome de pie tras darme cuenta de algo-

No puedo creer esto, este Maxwell es insoportable, realmente un fastidio, ¡una mala costumbre!. ¡Por su culpa no puedo estar tranquilo, cómo diablos no me va a decir a donde se va y pasa tantas horas afuera de casa!. Quién se cree que es para actuar a libre albedrío como si estuviera solo, ese estúpido, siempre hace cosas sin pensar, nunca medita las consecuencias de sus acciones, es un tonto, ¡Un verdadero tonto!

Agarro una campera de mi armario poniéndomela a medio pasillo y luego bajo las escaleras bastante enojado con absolutamente todo lo que me rodea, incluso yo mismo. Una vez en la sala estuve a punto de preguntar a donde diablos te habías ido, estaba dispuesto a irte a buscar si con eso yo podía estar más tranquilo, pero nuevamente es como si adivinaras que fuera a hacer.

- Así que al fin -comentó Quatre mirándote con una sonrisa de esas 'dulces'-

- ¡Yup!... ¡Don't worry! -tu asientes con una sonrisa y volteas a mirarme, no me sorprende que te hallas dado cuenta donde estaba- ¿Vas a salir? -preguntas inocentemente-

Pero estoy enojado, me has tenido inquieto durante horas, no te soporto, definitivamente no te quiero cerca de mí. Frunzo el ceño increíblemente enojado, al parecer lo sabes debido a que te quedas mirándome como queriendo decir algo. Pero yo volteo sin responderte y salgo de la casa azotando la puerta. No quiero escucharte.

Camino unos cuantos metros, ni siquiera termino de hacer una cuadra cuando siento que me gritas y más tarde me volteas debido a que no cumplí tu orden de detenerme. No quiero verte. Te miro gélidamente mientras tu te sostienes de tus rodillas respirando agitado por la carrera, pero quiero irme.

- ¿Qué... qué te pasa?... -preguntas intentando normalizarte y luego suspiras enderezándote-

- Nada -te respondo, aún quiero irme-

- No me mientas -me regañas frunciendo el ceño de manera retadora- sé que estás enojado, se te nota, a mi no me engañas... entonces ¿Por qué? -cuestionas relajándote un poco-

- No es asunto tuyo -eres insoportable... -

- No importa -te atreves a responder seriamente y asintiendo, me haces creer que realmente te importa- yo quiero saber, y me vas a contar. Se supone que somos amigos... ¿No? -preguntas como temiéndole al 'NO'-

¿Realmente somos amigos?. ¿Lo somos?... en ningún momento creo que comenzamos a tener un tipo de relación más allá de ex compañeros de guerra, entonces ¿Qué somos ahora?. ¿Compañeros o amigos?. Y aunque fuéramos alguna de esas opciones, hay algo que continúa incomodándome. ¿Pero entonces qué es lo que realmente me pasa?...

- Ya, esta bien, no me cuentes -¿te rindes sin pelear?. ¿Por qué?- Si algún día quieres contarme, puedes hacerlo, no le diré a nadie.

No sé qué decirte, no sé si deba decirte algo... pero no entiendo porque no continuas hostigándome una y otra vez con la misma pregunta, como cuando te digo algo, tu me pides que lo repita y yo me niego. ¿Por qué no me insistes para que te diga que es lo que pienso?. ¿Qué es lo que está andando mal contigo Duo?... no, mejor dicho, que es lo que anda mal conmigo.

Soy yo quien está enojado, molesto, inquieto. Soy yo quien no soporta la compañía y necesita estar solo. No eres tu el problema... o quizás si. Porque es por tu culpa que estoy así... pero entonces ¿Qué me pasa?...

- Duo... -te llamo inconscientemente-

- ¿Sabes Heero? -preguntas con la mirada en cualquier otro lugar menos en mi- ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me fuiste a buscar al departamento por lo de las vacaciones? -me preguntas, pero no esperas a que responda... igual sabes que si recuerdo- Bien pues... Mh... ayer a la noche antes de dormir 'esa persona' me llamó -me cuentas encogiéndote un poco de hombros- y como las cosas habían quedado a medio terminar, me pidió de vernos hoy y...

- No me importa -interrumpí, y es que realmente no quiero saber qué fue lo que paso- es tu vida. -... seguramente te arreglaste con ella...- no necesitas contarme -... y eso realmente me molesta...-

- Pero yo quiero contarte que al final... -

- Entiende que no me interesa -te vuelvo a interrumpir cerrando los ojos molesto, apenas alzando la voz-

- ¡Déjame hablar cuando es importante y cállame cuando realmente sea una estupidez! -me reprochas haciendo que me extrañe y te mire, tus ojos tienen un brillo diferente...- ¡No me importa que a ti no te interese escucharme y que sea una perdida de tiempo! -das un paso adelante, pareces decidido y enojado, estás haciendo mucho escándalo de nuevo... - ¡Yo de todas maneras te voy a contar!. Hoy nos citamos para vernos pero ÉL, muy a diferencia de lo que yo pensé, quería volver conmigo y como le dije que no intentó convencerme por mil métodos diferentes ¡Por eso tarde tantas horas en volver a casa!. ¡Y cuando por fin logré hacerle entender como eran las cosas me dejó ir pero aún así lo más importante no es eso sino que yo NECESITO decirte que me gustas, mucho!

'**_¡Yo necesito decirte que me gustas, mucho!' _**resonaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras yo sólo podía mirarte medio sorprendido medio confundido. ¿Tu?. ¿Gustas de MÍ?... esto no es real, tu no puedes estar diciendo esto. Es que... no entiendo. De repente no sé que hacer... ¿debería hacer algo?. ¿Qué te debo decir?. ¿Lo que siento?. ¿Qué siento?...

Y tu me miras sonrojado, increíblemente sonrojado, y con una expresión de entre angustia, enojo y nervios que te hacen ver... demasiado... adorable...

- Ya sé que... -comienzas bajando la vista-... que soy una molestia insoportable, que no te dejo tranquilo, que me meto en lo que no me importa... y que muy seguramente hasta te hastío -apretaste los puños- pero serán mis últimas vacaciones con ustedes cinco, y no quiero quedarme sin decirle lo que siento a cada uno... es mi modo de agradecerles, por aguantarme tanto... -haces una pausa... siento que tu voz se está por quebrar y yo...- creo que ya entiendes porque fui tan pesado contigo, je -intentas sonreír, en vano, porque sé bien que tus ojos deben estar llenos de agua... y es que yo...- sabía que eras frío pero jamás creí que me doliera tanto tu silencio, creo que era lo último que me faltaba para decir que te conozco mejor que nadie...

Y ya no lo soportas, te volteas secando tus ojos mientras sueltas un suspiro cargado de amargura intentando ocultar el sollozo. Diablos, odio cuando lloras, y no sé que hacer para que dejes de hacerlo... quiero hacer algo, necesito hacer algo... tienes que sonreír de nuevo.

- Duo... -susurro tomándote de la muñeca-

- ¿Qué pasa? -volteas el rostro como para mirarme, pero tu mirada continua en el suelo-

¿Por qué me afecta tanto?... es como si hasta me doliera a mí verte llorar...

'... _También me gustas, incluso con esa cara, cansada y enojada._

_Me pregunto si está todo bien para vivir tal vida, estando soplando lejos._

_En cuanto a mí... Apenas me hacen girar entorno a gestos casuales del lado azul del mar._

_¿O estás soñando aún con él?..._

_Tenía algo más que deseaba pedirte pero..._

_Nuestra conversación apenas se inicia, como el sonido de las ruedas de coche que bailan alrededor... '_

Ya no salen lágrimas de tus ojos, pero están vidriosos indicando que en cuanto te deje solo comenzaras a llorar. Y yo no quiero eso, no quiero que llores... porque me importa, me importa demasiado lo que te pase, donde estés, con quien estés, y cuanto tardes en volver.

-... No creo que... -intento explicarte, creo que es la única manera para que dejes de llorar... intentaré explicarte- no creo que pueda corresponderte... como quisieras... -me expreso demasiado lento, tengo miedo de que vuelvas a llorar, o de verte peor aún... diablos, jamás creí que me afectaras tanto-

- ¡No, no te preocupes! -respondes rápidamente alejándote- No busco que me correspondas, ni que me tengas lástima, ni que me odies, ni nada de eso. Sólo quería decírtelo, yo ya me voy a casa a cambiarme y... -intentas alejarte rumbo a mi casa-

-¿Qué debería sentir? -te interrumpo antes de que te vallas y tu frenas en seco- ¿amor, atracción?...

-... se supone que... no debes imponerte sentimientos... -me respondes-

- No podría -te reafirmo, aún mirándote-... no sé como se sienten... no sé que respuesta darte.

Y ya no me dices nada, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué estarás pensando. Pero da igual, porque ya te abracé. No sé si debía hacerlo o no... pero quise tenerte así, sólo me dejé llevar. No sé qué es lo que deba sentir ahora, pero de alguna manera estoy... contento...

Te hundes y me correspondes en el abrazo. Quiero sonreír... y no sé si deba reprimir la sonrisa o dejarla salir, el impulso es muy fuerte. Pero al menos por ahora me dejaré llevar, no creo que sea malo mostrarte una de mis sonrisas. Si total, como lo has dicho, eres quien más me conoce... estoy seguro de que antes me has visto sonreír mientras yo estaba distraído. No seria nada raro.

Levanto tu rostro con una de mis manos y te sostengo con la otra por la cintura, mientras veo como abres los ojos para mirarme fijamente. Te sonrojas muy suavemente e intentas alejarte pero te abrazo más fuerte acercándome a tu rostro. Hay una lágrima muy traviesa que quedó a medio camino de tu mejilla... me pregunto que tan salada será...

Apenas mis labios chocan contra tu piel te siento estremecer... ¿Acaso tanto te puedo llegar a gustar yo?. ¿Cómo fue que pasó y no me di cuenta antes?. ¿Realmente puedo valer para una persona?...

'_... Poco a poco mi corazón es hechizado_

_Es asombroso incluso para mi pero..._

_Hay algo allí, repentinamente siento como llamarte..._

_Aún si finges no importar a todos,_

_Al final todo lo que veo es a ti_

_Vamos a alejarnos rumbo al mar, sostén mi mano...'_

Nunca me pregunté si me gustabas, nunca me pregunté si alguien me gustaba. Pero creo que me gusta tenerte así, entre mis brazos, cerca de mi cuerpo. Se siente tibio, cómodo, tranquilo. Estar así, cerca de tus labios... hace cuestionarme si realmente puedo probarlos, quiero probarlos, pero no sé si eso está permitido para mí. Necesito besarte.

Nuevamente sabes qué pienso, porque sonríes y levantas tu mano llevándola a mi cuello. Te acercas lentamente, o al menos eso parece para mí. A pesar de que estábamos cerca, el roce me hace poner ansioso, te tengo muy cerca, quiero besarte y me haces desear...

Definitivamente no dejas de ser Duo.

Por fin me dejas sentirte, estoy ansioso, y es tu culpa por hacerme desear. No espero mucho ni puedo retenerme para probarte, por lo que inmediatamente te incito a abrir la boca y dejarme pasar.

Siento tu boca tibia y húmeda, tu lengua rozándose con la mía... se siente demasiado extraño. Mi pecho late fuerte, tan fuerte como jamás latió, no sé que significara pero la sensación me gusta. Tienes un sabor dulce... me encanta, y creo que lo sabes, porque no dejo de recorrer tu boca para probar más de ese sabor dulce que jamás había probado antes. Me hace creer que esto es a lo que te refieres cuando hablas del amor, no sé si esto que siento sea amor realmente, quizás es sólo conmoción, o emoción, o adrenalina. Se parecen mucho. Pero sea como sea me encanta, y no puedo dejar de besarte.

Cuando me separas, porque yo quería continuar probándote, te noto agitado y sonrojado. Aún estás con los ojos cerrados, y la mano que tenía aún lado de tu rostro cuando te lo levanté ahora delinea tus labios sonrosados. Luces... demasiado hermoso... y ésta vez si que no puedo evitar sonreír. Es una sonrisa ligera, muy suave y poco perceptible, pero aún así te das cuenta, nunca pierdes detalle de mí ya me di cuenta.

Me miras un largo rato, más que nada miras mi sonrisa. Sé que es raro, incluso para mí lo es, pero es para ti... ésta sonrisa es por ti y para ti. Creo que nadie más que tu podrá verla, nadie más me impulsa ni me ánima a relucirla. Luego me sonríes de una manera que podría jurar jamás vi, es una sonrisa muchísimo más dulce que la de Quatre cuando te sonríe, es una sonrisa única. Casi puedo jurar que para ti, esa sonrisa vale lo mismo que la mía para mí, y aunque no fuera así... yo voy a guardar esa sonrisa que hasta ahora sólo eh visto que me dedicas a mí, como una muestra de que lo que sientes es realmente verdadero.

Voy a creerte. Y voy a pedirte algo.

- Enséñame lo que es amar -te ordeno volviéndome a posesionar de tus labios, tu sólo me susurras un 'sí' antes de fundirte en el beso tal cual como yo-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Posiblemente tenga segunda parte, todavía no sé XD! Pero sólo POSIBLEMENTE... por ahora tómenlo como Oneshot, y no pidan segundo cap, que sino me retraso más con los demás fanfincs.

En cuanto a la traducción, realmente dudo que esté bien hecha, pero como yo no la hice no puedo decir nada XD la encontré después de hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooras de vagar en Internet buscándola. Aunque quedo al pelo. Iba a usar una de las traducciones de México o de Chile, pero quise usar la original para no andar con que 'Pero me gusta más ésta, me gusta más aquella...' Aunque les digo que la versión Chilena es muy parecida, aunque no exacta.

Bueno espero les halla gustado, esto fue por culpa de andar escuchando música y en Rundown XD! Y de repente salto un temaso (una de las traducciones, la chilena) y pues como que escuche 'poco a poco me cautiva tu sonrisa...' y dije NO! HEERO Y DUO! HEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO! DIOS MIOOOOO! Y pus no aguante y tuve que escribir jajajajaajajaja

Ahorita me voy a dormir porque mañana hay cole, pero VOLVERE! Jajajajajajajajajajaja!... fuera de joda, voy a volver, y la próxima os juro que sera en el 4 de Un amor en red, SE QUE LO ESPERAN! SE ESTÁ ESCRIBIENDO! NO DESESPEREN!

GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME LEEN, LOS AMO A TODOS!

Ryoko Maxwell Yuy


End file.
